


The Duel

by FanTitan



Series: Sincerely Three! Hogwarts Adventures [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Connor loves his boyfriends, Duelling, Fights, I am sorry if anything is misspelled, Jared is Pansexual, M/M, connor is gay, evan is bisexual, insecure jared, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: *Extra part in Three Peas in a Pod*Zoe and Evan seemed weary of the idea of revenge but Connor was not. The way they treated Jared was awful and Connor would do anything for his boyfriends.Connor is not going to allow a couple of Griffendor boys who hurt his boyfriend get away with it.





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Three Peas in a Pod before you read this will make it mean more sense but it can be read on it's own. 
> 
> Also, slight trigger warning for the bullies language.

Connor POV

 

 

 

 

 

 Zoe and Evan seemed weary of the idea of revenge but Connor was not. The way they treated Jared was revolting.   
And Connor was not going to allow a couple of Griffendor boys get away with it.

It was finally Friday night.

All classes were over for the week and most student's would be off studying studying or enjoying their free time.

Connor however, had other plans.

 

He had dropped off his satchel in the Hufflepuff common room and he and Evan made their way to one of the forbidden floor's hallways. That night, Connor was going to duel the two Griffendor boys who had terrorized Jared. 

Connor knew that the risk of being caught was high and the consequence would be big but none the less, Connor was not going to back down.

It had taken Zoe a while to find out who the boys were, but after much research, she git results. 

Their names, she found, was Lucas and Ryan. Zoe ( being popular and all) had quickly found out a lot of info about the boys once they were confirmed to be the ones who had been harassing Jared.

Zoe had told Connor where the two boys sat during meals and told Connor to be careful when confronting them. Monday morning, Connor had hunted them down. He had challenged them to a duel, to which both of them had agreed to. He knew that he was outnumbered but nonetheless, he had confidence that he would win. 

 

As he and Evan walked, Evan stayed silent. Evan was squeezing Connor's hand as they walked and Connor knew that Evan was just as upset as he was. Connor felt as though he was being driven alone by the actions the other two boys had done. 

 

When they came to the arranged location, they were alone. Evan and Connor stood there for a while before either one of them spoke.

 

"A-Are you sure a-about this?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." 

Evan nodded and looked as though he wanted to say more but remained silent. Connor shifted his weight foot from foot and really hoped that he wouldn't regret doing this. 

 

It wasn't much longer until Lucas and Ryan showed up. When they did, they made the point to immediatley be complete assholes. 

"Well, well, well. Look at that Lucas, the death eater and the plant fag decided to show up after all." 

 

Connor huffed. It hadn't even been a minute and they were already insulting one of his boyfriends.

He hated it when people called him that. A death eater. Ever since year 1 everyone made assumptions about who he was and questioned him on why he wasn't in Slytheren. 

It annoyed him that 1: People thought all Slytherens were evil and 2: That they were trying to imply that he was evil 

He knew he had issues. He knew that he was still, to this day, struggling with them. 

And yet, whenever people looked at him all they could see was his anger outburts, his scars, his "evil sexuality" and his anger. It pained Connor that they couldn't, didn't, want to see his quidditch success, his attempts to get better, his knowledge. 

 

Everyone still thought of him as a monster. 

 

"Well, what were we expecting? That this loser would really be on our level?  He isn't a worthy opponent. He is too in love with his crystal ball to know how to do any real magic." 

 

"Are you just going to just stand there and talk, or are you going to shut up and began the duel?"

 

Lucas rolled his blue eyes and pulled out his wand. 

"Wow, so demanding. Here I thought the Hufflepuffs were supposed to be patient."

 

"I thought Griffendors were supposed to be brave and yet here you are, trying to talk you way out of a duel." 

Lucas flipped Connor off and walked to the opposite side of the hall. Ryan ran after him like a puppy. Connor hated them so much. 

 

Evan pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek before walking to the side. 

Evan started the duel by counting down. 

"A-alright everyone, 3...2....1"

 

"Expelliarmus!" 

"Stupefy!" 

 

Connor easily deflected their spells with a wave of his wand. He then directed it to the two of them.

" Impendimenta!" Connor casted his spell and the two boys both instantly slowed down and became slower. 

Connor took advantage of the temporary slowness and rushed closer to the two. 

"Expelliarmus!" Ryan called out, the spell wore off him first without Connor noticing. 

Connor just managed to move his wand to the opposite direction of the spell before it reached him. 

 

Just like in practice, dueling went fast. He needed to be on high alert, Mentally, Physically, and Verbally. 

 

The battle continued to move forward. Connor found that the two boys mostly used Expelliarmus and Stupefy and rarely moved to another spell as a form of defense. 

Connor on the other hand, was unpredictable with what he chose to use. He found it quite amusing when the two boys struggled to deflect a spell or move out of the way. 

Connor was winning. 

 

Connor waved his wand quickly and shouted "Protego!"  before he then called out "Relashio!" and Lucas let go of his wand. Connor quickly rushed forward and took a hold of it. Before Lucas could do anything more he casted "Petrificus Totalus" and Lucas fell to the floor. 

It wasn't long until he also disarmed Ryan and defeated him as well. 

 

When all was done, it was clear that Connor was victorious. 

 

Connor picked a loose lent ball off his robe and flicked in onto the floor. 

"So, I guess you were right."

The two boys looked up at Connor in confusion.

"I wasn't on your level."

 

Connor and Evan began to make there way down the hallway. Before they left however, Connor turned around. 

 

"If you talk to Jared, or Evan, or me like that again, I will not hesitate to hunt the two of you down. Do I make myself clear?"

 

The two boys frantically nodded and Connor, feeling satisfied, turned around and continued to walk. 

 

Connor had to admit, the monster thing did sometimes, come in handy. 

 

Evan let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Connor's hips and they walked, leaning into him.

 

"Thank g-god that e-ended well."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The next morning, news of the duel had spread throughout the school and so had Lucas and Ryan's defeat. 

 

"Oh my  _god_ Connor! You are such a fierce honey badger aren't you?" Jared asked as he slipped across from Evan and Connor during breakfast.

"Yeah, I am. But, only when needed." Jared giggled and it made Connor's heart beat faster. 

"Thank you so much Connor. I...I really appreciate it."

 

Connor gave Jared a Smile and reached out his hand to hold Jared's. "Anytime."

Connor reached under the take to hold Evans hand and Evan and Jared connected his free hand to Evan as well.

 

"I love you." Jared said with a smile. 

"Love you too Jare." Connor said, squeezing Jared's hand.

"I l-love you too."Evan said, flushing and stroking his thumb over Jared's hand.

"Love you too Ev."

Evan smiled and leaned on Connor. 

"I love you t-too."

 

Conor was happy that he was able to find people who didn't mind his past. People so saw him for who he was and people who loved him for who he was. 

 

Connor felt so loved.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got my DEH peg dolls today in the mail and they inspired me to finish this. 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed : D


End file.
